Renji X Ichigo
by Usagimisaki123
Summary: Cute yaoi story for Renji and Ichigo so if u like it enjoy
1. Regular School Day

Ichigo Pov  
The sun was glimmering like any normal day in Karakura Town. My eyes wandered aroung the room as usual not paying any attention to what the teacher was as everyones faces, but my eyes stop on one person Renji Abarai. He's been my friend ever since we saved Rukia from Seriete. Though there is something strange, everytime I look at hime there's something that makes him seem attractive. Is it his muscular features or could it be the way his hair is pulled up and how it shimmers like flames. Wait what the hell am I saying were both guys!  
*mental slap*  
Renji Pov  
There he goes again staring straight at me. Ichigo has been doing that a lot latley. I wonder why. God those eyes they are so hard to resist those beautiful light brown eyes how they go great with that hot smooth like skin of his.  
*Shit I've felt like this ever since we firstmetinSoulSocietyAArrrgh*Dammit don't look, just stare forward and dont look at him, just don't look.

The bell rang and it ws time to go home."Damn why does school have to be so boring?"Renji.  
"Just shut it, I know you don't like it non of us do, but we have to go,"Ichigo.  
"Can you guys stop complaning gor one day it's getting annoying,"Uryu.  
"So does anybody want to help with my homework,"Renji.  
" Renji you should have been paying attention. What has you so distracted?"Rukia.  
*Renji Blush*  
"Nothing just staring out into space like a space cadet,"Renji.  
"Fine I'll help you out Renji," Ichigo.  
"hmm that's strange why do you want to help me out," Renji.  
*Ichigo Blush*  
"W-well at least it can help you seem less stupid," Ichigo.  
"Shut up I'm not stupid Fucking Dumb Ass ," Renji!  
"Who are you calling Dumb Ass you Mother Fucker," Ichigo!  
"Why you," Renji.  
* Ichigo and Renji stress marks*  
"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP,"Uryu!  
*Irritated*  
"Fine," both of them.  
"Well come over to my house so i can help you out like around six,"Renji.  
"Ok ... well see you later,"Renji.  
*Everybody goes home in different directions* 


	2. Bored

Ichigo's Pov  
Crap why did i tell Renji that i would help him out with his homework.I should just make him do it himself.  
*snicker*  
Like he would ever figure any of it out.  
*a sudden image of Renji pops into his head*  
Dammit  
*rapidly shacking his head*  
Ichigo was right at his door when all of a sudden it flings open showing isshin, karin, and yuzu.  
"Where are you guys going," Ichigo?  
"We just got a call for an emergancy so were heading over there," Isshin.  
"Should I go with you," Ichigo?  
"No its ok I have enough help with just Karin and Yuzu," Isshin.  
"Ok be careful," Ichigo.  
"We'll be back some time around midnight maybe," Isshin.  
"Ok hurry up and go," Ichigo.  
"Bye,"Isshin.  
"Bye,"Ichigo.  
Ichigo watches them leave after a minute he heads inside. He heads to his room and sets his stuff down and plops down on his bed.  
"Man today was such an exhausting day."  
He checks to see what time it is.  
"Hmm its 4:00 I should take a nap until Renji gets here."  
He suddenly drifts into a deep sleep.

Renji Pov  
He's laying on his bed and staring at his clock until it's time for him to go.  
"Fuck can't this clock go any faster!"  
*sigh*  
He got up got changed into denim skinny jeans and he wore a black v-neck t-shirt which showed off some of his tattoos.  
"I think I'll get my stuff and go for a walk to kill some time."  
He grabbed his stuff and headed out the door. He headed to the park and he sat on a near by bench to stare up into sky and think.  
"MAN I'M SO BORED ARRGGH!"  
*Thinking of Ichigo*  
*smile*  
"OMFG why am I so hung up on seeing Ichigo?"  
*Irritated*  
"Do I like Ichigo that much."  
"Well that's a bit of a surprise."  
"I always thought he looked really sexy in his Soul Reaper outfit and his schooluniform."  
He couldn't take it anymore so he got up and headed toward Ichigo's house.


	3. Can't Study for long

Renji Pov  
Renji was heading toward Ichigo's with a great urge to see him.  
*Knock knock knock*  
"Ok Renji act like you normally do."  
He could hear footsteps from behind the door.  
The door swooped open to reveal an exhausted Ichigo.  
*Blush*  
"Umm ... hey Ichigo what's up?"  
"Are you ready to help me with my homework?"

Ichigo's Pov

*Knock knock knock*  
"Mmhh... who could that be?"  
He heads down stairs to answer the door while rubbing his eyes to wake up. He saw that it was Renji he moved his eyes to the clock to see what time and tohis surprise it was 5:30 pm.  
"Hey what's up Ichigo?"Renji  
"Are you ready to help me withmy homework?"Renji

"What are you doing here early?"Ichigo  
"Well I cameearly cause there was nothing better to do and I just want to finish this damn homwork that's driving me insane."Renji  
"Ok well come onlets go to my room and do our homework."  
*Theyboth head up stairs to Ichigo's they got there Ichigo satat his desk whileRenji sat on his bed and gotthier stuff out.*  
*AsIchigo was about to say something he suddenly noticed what Renji was wearing.*  
*A huge blush crossed his face as he saw the skinny jeans and v-neck t-shirt that showed off a bit of his tattoos. Hethen noticed what he was wearing which he thought really wasn't presentable with a whit t-shirt and a pait of sweat pants.*  
*Renji could feelIchigo's eyesstaring at him which made him a bit nervous.*  
"So how do I do this?"Renji  
"Let me see what question your on?"Ichigo  
They touched each others hands which made both of them blush really hard.  
"*clear throat* Let's see,"Ichigo  
*Damn Renji wanted to fuck Ichigo so bad at the moment which drove him crazy.*  
Ichigo tries to keep his cool while explaining everything to Renji. After a couple of minutes Ichigo get a bit closer to him to see how he was doing on the work.  
*Renji blushed even more than usual it's because of Ichigo and how there was a big bulge in his pants.*  
"It looks like your doing really goo..."He was stopped mid-sentence by a pair of lips pressed agains his. Ichigo was so surprised that he couldn't move. He pushesRenji away."W-what are you doing,"yellsIchigo!  
"I'm sorry Ichigo I can't hold it in anymore."He says while pushing Ichigo down on kisses Ichigo on his lips forcefully as he trys to open Ichigo's mouth Renji swirled his. When he finally opened his mouth Renjiswirled histounge around Ichigo' then kiss down his neck whenRenji got down to where Ichigo's shirt was he took off the shirt and threw it somewhere in the cornes of the room. Tenji bent down to lickone of Ichigo's nipples and used his hand to play with the other. A moan suddenly escaped from Ichigo's mouth which made Renji even harder and his pants were starting to get tight.  
"Hmmm...does that feel good Ichigo"Renji started tobit down on it.  
"Nnghh,"moanedIchigo.  
A couple of moments past whenRenji decided to goeven further so he slipped off Ichigo's pants and threwit in the corner along with his own clothes. Both boys lookedat each other with slight blushes on their faces liking what they saw. Both Ichigo and Renji were surprised to see howbig their erections were.  
"So do you feel the same way I feel about you Ichigo,"says Renji?  
"Because I Love You."  
*He was so shocked bywhat he heard he really liked Renji he never thought he would hear those words from him.*  
"Umm well... yeah I do I have for a while,but i thought you wouldn't like me at all,"says Ichigo.  
"Well looks like you don't have to worry about that,"says Renji.  
They passionatly kissed each other then Renji licked down Ichigo's neckover his stomach all the way dow to his erectionhe started to suck on it which made Ichigo moan even louder. Ichig felt pleasure from how Renji was there sucking and playing around with his dick. All of a suddenIchigo feels something slip in was slipping his fingers and toyin with Ichigo a bit more.  
"Ichigo can I come inside you,"asked Renji?  
"Y-yes," stuttered lifted up Ichigo's legs and usedhis fingers to help him enter Ichigo when he was in he slipped out his fingers.  
"Nngh aah"were the sounds that escaped Ichigo's thrustedhis dick in and out over and over which sen a sweat sensation through both of tem. Eveytime Ichigo moaned it made Renji's erection even harder. "Ah*huff*Renji*huff*its tight*huff*,"he said with an exhausted voice.  
"Oh*huff*sorry*huff*."  
Renji tried to calm down a vit and started back thrusting in his erect. They both started to get in a rythme with each other which caused them even more pleasure.  
"Ahh Ichigo...*huff*I'm gonna come."  
"Nngh w-wai"he didn't have time to finish when it happened. Their fluids were everywhere on each other. They just laid there embracing each other while breathing heavily from their wonderful love making.  
"I Love You so much Ichigo Kurosaki,"whispered Renji in Ichigo's ear. Which made him blush cherry red. "I-I Love you so much to R-Renji,"he stuttered. Renji kissed Ichigo and then held him tighter. After a few minutes have past they fell asleep from exhaustion.^-^


	4. Remembering

Disclaimer: i dont own Bleach sadly

Well enough with that read the chapter and enjoy

" Ichigo,"yelled Isshin  
"Ichigo were home!"

Ichigo's Pov  
"Mhm,"groaned Ichigo  
"What...," he said.  
He listened to someone scream his name. It took him a while to notice that it was his dad yelling his gasped he looked at his clock to see what time it was and i was almost midnight.  
Ichigo jumped out of bed to go find his got up from the sudden movement Ichigo made.  
"Hey what's going on Ichigo,"yawned Renji.  
"My family is home Renji that's what,"whispered Ichigo.  
"And what's the problem."  
"Umm... what happens if my family comes in here and sees me naked with another man."  
"And."  
"Are you serious Renji my dad will kill you if he sees us and i mean it KILL YOU beacause he is very protective of me and my sisters."  
Renji was shocked by the word kill cause one thing he didn't feel like Dying in such a wierd way.  
"Well what are we gonna do,"  
Ichigo started to think of a plan.  
"Got it I just act like im asleep and u go hide in my closet until my dad leaves to go to sleep."  
"That seems ok."he said in a wierd tone  
"It's either that or it throw you out the window butt naked."Ichigo said in a serious tone.  
"Fine ill do it."he sounded annoied  
The doorknob started to turn ichigo pushed Renji into the closet then he ran to his bed as fast as he could and pretened to be walks in seeing that his son is walks in with a smile and heads over to his sons bed petted his Ichigo's head.  
"Oh how you remind me of your mother."  
He kissed Ichigo on the head then headed out the quietly opened the closet door to see Ichigo with a sad face sitting on his slowly walked over to him and asked him what was wrong.  
"Nothing just forget it ok.'  
"Come on tell me."  
"No.'  
"Tell me!"Renji said in a really angry voice.  
"Why do you want to know."  
"Well I want what's going on because I Love You Ichigo."  
Ichigo started to blush a bright red which Renji leaned in and gave Ichigo a passionte kiss on the lips.  
"Ok i'll tell you."he said in a calm voice.  
"Thank you."  
Ichigo sat there and started to tell everything that happened. He told him how his mom died and he thought it was his fault and that he blamed himself so much for it. While he was telling Renji the story Ichigo started to Renji say that Ichigo was crying he held Ichigo in his arms trying to comfort him.  
"Ichigo it's ok you don't have to tell me anymore."  
He kissed ichigo on the head as they sat there in each others arms for a bit broke the little silnce that was there.  
"Ichigo i have to go ok."Renji said in a soothing voice.  
Ichigo nodded his head got up and got dressed and before he jumped out of the window he turned to Ichigo and gave him another kiss on the lips top comfort him a bit.  
"You be safe ok ichigoi'll see you tomorrow at school."  
"Wait."  
"What.'  
" Umm... do you think we could keep this a secret for a while till later please."  
"Ok" Renji nodded his head and jumped throught the window.


End file.
